Confessions
by BrilliantBrunett
Summary: The best things are always said late at night. The two confess something to each other that neither of were expecting. Follow our favorite dorks through their Hogwarts adventures! (No spoilers! This takes place after the new book!)
1. Late Night Confessions

Late Night Confessions

"You've got to be kidding me! That actually happened?!" Albus laughed loudly. "Yes it did now could you shut up? You'll wake everyone up." Scorpius said, laughing a bit himself. It was cold outside and it just happened to be Friday. Everyone was out getting into trouble or were already asleep. All accept for Albus and Scorpius who sat in the Slytherin common room. It just so happened to be 1 o'clock in the morning which meant the two were sleep drunk and acting like utter idiots. All of the sweets they had consumed earlier wasn't much help either. "So, Scorpius do tell, you fancy Rose don't you?" Albus questioned. "What? No, I mean I like her but not like that…" He replied. "Well then who do you like?" Scorpius sighed, "How are you so sure that I like someone? You know I have zero chance with just about everyone at Hogwarts." Albus laughed, "Ok, I'm not sure that you like anyone but if you do I have to know. Also you do have a chance with people at Hogwarts it's just that you're too shy to make a move and someone who likes you isn't sure if you like them back." Scorpius stared at Albus blankly. "You really have thought that out haven't you? Does Rose like me? I mean if she asked you to figure me out you've just given yourself away." Albus turned slightly red, "No, it's not Rose. It's not anyone in fact, I just…assumed…that must be what is going through your possible lover's heads, that's all."

"The person that I like doesn't like me back. I'm sure he can't- I mean she- they?" Scorpius turned a bright red and quickly covered his face with his hands. "Scorpius you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Albus said, patting his friend on the back. He was secretly hoping Scorpius would go ahead and tell him that he was gay. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance. Scorpius sighed, "Please don't be mad at me…" Albus shook his head, "Never. You're my best friend, I could never _stay_ mad at you." Scorpius moved his hands away from his face. "I-I think I'm gay and I like a boy…" Albus couldn't hide his smile, "Hey, that's great! Well, I suppose I should tell you… I think I'm gay also and well, I also like a boy…" Scorpius stared at Albus for a moment before smiling a bit. "Well at least I'm not alone now…" Albus smiled, "You're never alone, you've got me!" He paused for a moment, thinking. "If I tell you something and we don't…agree…can you promise me that we'll still be friends?" Scorpius nodded, "Of course, I'll always be your friend." Sighing Albus nodded, "Yeah, I just don't want to ruin it…well, I said that I like a boy right?" Scorpius nodded. "Um, well, that boy is you…I like you…" Albus blushed and looked away.

Scorpius sat for a moment and let it sink in before he grinned. "You're the boy that I mentioned too…I like you also…" Looking back at the blonde, Albus grinned. "Really?" Scorpius nodded enthusiastically, "You were right about me being too shy and all, I just wasn't sure if you liked me back so I mean there was nothing I could really do! Sometimes I thought since I never really have had friends that I might just really like you in a friend way but it felt different and well I wasn't su-" Albus cut him off by locking their lips together. Scorpius, whom was totally caught off guard, stayed still for a moment. This worried Albus, just as he was about to pull away Scorpius began to kiss back. Finally they were forced to pull apart for air. "I love you…" Albus said, wrapping his arms around the others waist. He pulled him closer and grinned at him. "I love you too…also, stop looking at me like that!" A blush soft blush spread across his cheeks and he couldn't stop himself from grinning back.

"So, was that your first kiss?" Albus said. "Yeah…sorry if I wasn't very good at it…." Scorpius said quietly, looking down. "No, no, you were great." Albus said, smiling reassuringly. Scorpius sighed, "How will we tell our parents?" Albus paused for a moment. "We don't have to tell them. At least not right away…" The blonde nodded. "That would be best. We do have to tell them eventually though." Albus nodded and yawned. "I wonder what time it is, it's got to be late." Scorpius nodded again, "Yeah, I don't even hear the first years anymore. Maybe we should head to our room." Albus agreed and the two crept up to their room. They sneaked in carefully so they wouldn't wake up their roommates. They soon climbed into their beds and got ready to sleep.

After a few minutes, Albus glanced over at Scorpius' bed, noticing a slight glow under his blankets. _Reading. Geek._ Albus thought to himself. He couldn't sleep for some reason. Probably all of the sweets. He tossed and turned a bit before glancing over towards Scorpius again. He was still reading. Usually he would stay up and read, there were times when it must have been 3 o'clock in the morning that Albus would wake up and see that glow. Sometimes he wondered if he was actually reading that whole time or if he had just fallen asleep like that. Sure enough he heard a rustling noise. A hand holding a wand and a hand holding a rather large book came out. After he put the book on the table next to his bed, he waved his want which stopped the glow. The rustling noise returned. It continued until the blond was comfortable. Albus sighed softly and stared at the ceiling. It had been a great day. He shut his eyes and thought about the day to come. He was certainly looking forward to it. He soon started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave reviews and follow for the next chapter! I love your feedback! Thanks Again~


	2. The Book

Albus rolled over groggily. Was it really tomorrow already? Of course it was. He sat up and looked around the room. It looked like he was alone. It must have been late in the afternoon because it seemed that everyone was out at lunch. He decided he should get up and get ready for the day. He changed his clothes then stepped into the bathroom to shower. After he finished he stepped out and saw Scorpius sitting down on his bed, reading. He looked up and grinned. "Oh, hi. I brought you some food because you were asleep when we went for lunch." Albus noticed a plate by his own bed. "Oh, thanks, yeah I guess I just slept really late…" He nodded then closed his book.

"What were you reading? I don't recognize it from the library." It was a strange book, very thick with a solid black cover. No writing on the front or back. Scorpius froze for a moment. "Well it's not really from the library…." Albus raised an eyebrow, "Then where is it from? You've been practically glued to that thing since we came to Hogwarts…" Scorpius took a breath, "I stole it. Well, not really…can you even steal from you father? I guess you can…Anyway, I know I'm not supposed to have it…"

Albus stared at the book in the blonde's hands. "There's a room in my house that I'm not supposed to go inside. It's kind of where my father locked away all of the bad stuff after the war. The kind of things like books that would be in the restricted section here or random possessions from relatives he couldn't get rid of…those things. Well, I was curious and I wanted to stay home alone one day so he let me while he went to Diagon Alley. I made my way down to the room. It was locked. I had no clue where the keys were so I started looking around and finally found them. I unlocked the door and looked inside. I was nervous because I had never really rebelled in my life and well, there's a reason why he locked everything away. I feel like I should have snooped around more but the idea of finding something terrible freaked me out so I went straight towards the books."

Albus cracked up, when he had the keys to a room full of secrets he goes for the books. Classic Scorpius. He continued eating as he listened to the rest of the story. "I figured my dad might be gone for a while but then I had to consider that he might come back early too check on me. I forgot to add that I was "sick"…." Albus cracked up again. "So you faked being sick so you could go into a restricted room to find some books. Wow, your first rebellion was so intense." His voice was laced with sarcasm. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "It couldn't be intense, it had to be well thought out. Trust me, my dad would have noticed if just one thing was out of place."

Albus pointed at the book, "He didn't notice it was missing?" Scorpius sighed, "I'm getting there! So, I was reading the books. They were creepy, one was a family tree book. It's really disturbing to know you're related to that many death eaters. Dad never talks about that kind of stuff so I suppose he just didn't want me to find it and feel bad. I'm guessing he also locked that one up because he didn't feel like answering questions. Another one was the most disturbing book I had ever seen, it was all about dark magic. Really dark magic. Sacrifices to the dark lord, how to remain loyal to him, and more sick stuff. The drawings in the book were the most graphic part. I understand why dad locked that one up, it's self-explanatory. Finally after seeing weird books I came upon this one. It's sort of the type of book I like, it's historical. It's about the war but it goes into graphic detail about who was a death eater and what exactly they were planning to do, in fact, it had to have been written by a death eater. How else would someone be able to know all of these plans? Some of the planned attacks didn't even happen. It's dark but it's interesting. I haven't gotten very far into it because I can only read it in our dorm."

Albus looked a bit shocked. "Are you sure you want to finish it? What if you find out something that you didn't want to know?" Scorpius looked down at the book, "I'm sure there is something, I doubt he would have locked it up strictly because it's all about death eaters and the war…Anyway he hasn't noticed yet because I took an old book of mine and colored the cover black. Besides, he almost never goes in there so I doubt he'll notice." Albus got up and sat next to Scorpius on his bed. He wrapped an arm around him and looked at the book as the blonde flipped through the pages.

"All of the other books are in the restricted section, accept for the family tree book and this one. This worries me." Albus gave him a confused glance, "Why?" Scorpius sighed. "Either it's banned here, not many people still have this book or it's more…personal…" Albus started at the blonde. "You don't think one of your relatives could have written it…do you?" It was clearly a possibility. Scorpius nodded. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I kind of want to go to the restricted section, I've only ever looked in and I never noticed a solid black cover." Albus nodded, "How are you sure though, books can have different covers." The blonde thought for a moment, "You're right, it's just that I noticed the other books were there because they were exactly the same. The name was on the spine of the book. This one however, has no writing at all which makes it difficult."

Albus grinned, "Then it's settled. We'll go tonight." He pointed to his bag. "I still have the invisibility cloak so we won't be caught." Scorpius smiled. "Brilliant." Albus smiled back, "That's you." Blushing lightly the blonde laughed a little. "What, you are brilliant!" Scorpius gave him a look like _I know_. "I love you." he hugged the blonde who hugged back. "I love you too." The two smiled happily in each other's embrace. Soon the two wondered off to walk around and enjoy each other's company. Tonight would be risky but life is all about taking risks, isn't it?


End file.
